A Letter to Haku
by Beyond Forgetting
Summary: I love you Kohaku Nigihayami. I will keep holding on for us forever. Please don't let me go. Love, 荻野 千尋 Chihiro Ogino


It's been a while since I post here in . I am not yet finish of my last story about Gakuen Alice. I find it less motivating but I will finish it. Anyway, this is just a random drabble about Spirited Away. A letter from Chihiro to Haku. I find it very sad and depressing when they were separated in the spirit world. So yeah I hope you like this and sorry for grammatical errors. Please comment my grammatical errors so I will learn from you and improve for the better. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: All hail Sir Miyazaki for creating Spirited Away.

Chihiro is now a full-grown woman in the age of 20. She is right now sitting beside the deep waters of the mighty Kohaku River. The apartments have been renovated by the Mayor who was the former Secretary of Environmental Resources. He believed that the river should be alive again .. for some reason.

Chihiro, now looking at her reflection took another sigh as she prepare to write a letter to the one who saved her life twice. She straightened her back and made herself comfortable. She let her mind think deeply and her feelings flow.

Dear Haku,

It's me Sen. I don't know about how long in your world but it has been 10 years since I left you. I must admit now that I regret it. I should have make my parents got out the tunnel first before me, no scratch that, I should have tricked them by telling them I will follow them but I will not. I should have told you I love you before I left you. I was 10 years old back then and I didn't know that what I really felt for you was true love. I love you so much and I will do everything to be with you again.

Since I got out of that tunnel, my life became a living hell. My parents were so greedy as usual (basically the reason why they ate the food for the spirits without hesitating.) They only think of themselves to the point that they broke-up because of money. They never think about me. My Dad left us after that year for his selfish business. While my Mom? She found another man that would support and give her satisfaction. They left me alone. You must have asked how do I live and why do I let myself live. Well, I'm a working student. I left the orphanage 2 years ago. People don't believe me when I narrate stories about the spirit world. What I got was cuts and bruises from my classmates. I always end up getting bullied and beaten up by them. NO ONE WAS THERE FOR ME. No one understands my feelings. What I know is that I don't matter to anyone anymore. I hate being so fragile and vulnerable. Why do I let myself live? Because I know I will never live my life well knowing that I will never have you. I should have you while I live. I want you and I will fight all odds just to be with you.

Haku, I also fight the urge not to hate you for not fulfilling your promise.

I never left my trust on you.

I never doubted on you.

I never lend my eyes to anyone but you.

But honestly, there's this feeling of mine saying that I'm holding on to nothing. I'm still blindly believing on the day that you will come and take me back to the Spirit World where my real family lives. My body is here and I feel incomplete because I left my heart with you. Even a thousand prayers won't make you come back to me. It is really hard to rely on a vowed promise to be true especially when it was said 10 years ago. It is hard to pretend that I have moved on when I'm not. If I can turn back the sands of time.

I believe that what happened back then was not a dream. In fact, I still have the purple tie Zeniba gave me. You were all true and that's why I keep holding on to your promise. Let's fight the barriers that keep us away from each other. What all I can do is to cross the tunnel everyday hoping that the barrier will finally lift and that I will see you. I will keep doing this until I grow up, until white fine hairs replace my brown ones, until my bones became brittle, until my breathe became slow, even until I die.

I'm hoping that someday this letter will miraculously reach you.

I love you Kohaku Nigihayami. I will keep holding on for us forever. Please don't let me go.

Love,

荻野 千尋

Chihiro Ogino

Thanks for reading. What goes on in your mind? Please drop a review. Thank you!

Kurumi-sama


End file.
